


The Debriefing Meeting

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: A Place Called Home [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Innocent Tony, Omorashi, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Shyness, Timidness, Younger Tony, embarassement, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “Did you see Tony?” Clint asked Steve out curiously.Steve took a breath, refusing to look at the director he might do something without thinking like knock the man out. He knew he would probably regret it later, but he could care less right now.“Tony got super sick in the bathroom, and I told him to go home. I think it might have been something we all ate, because I feel sick too,” Steve said out with a fake gag before he grabbed his things and turned to leave the room. He slammed the door on his way out angry on his friend’s behalf heading towards the garage so he could grab his bike.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & James Rhodes
Series: A Place Called Home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717222
Comments: 19
Kudos: 140





	The Debriefing Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTimelessChild0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/gifts).



> I wrote this for another user as well, who asked for this exact thing but they dont have a main account. Who Cares this is also for you. 
> 
> And i know it’s not quite what you wanted TimelessChild but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> It’s really hard to get into Tony’s adult mindset

Tony was thrilled that after not being Iron Man for 6 months, and having the body of a small child that he could still pilot the armor. Even with his new body of a young adult, he felt that he had adjusted rather quickly. In battle, his reflexes(and JARVIS of course) had gotten sharper, and his armor still felt like a second skin. He was actually working with some new technology to make it even better, if that was possible.

The only thing that would make everything sweeter was if his confidence would develop and timid nature would go away. It had taken him years to get out of the shyness thanks to Howard and then Obadiah sheltering him so much.

And unfortunately the age he was now, he was still too trustworthy, too nice, too innocent. He had still trusted Stane and Happy had been basically his baby sitter. He hadn’t developed his mask and confidence until he was well into his thirties. He wasn’t too annoyed by it, he knew he had some people who had his back. He just needed to talk to Pepper because the press would eat him alive and he knew it.

Rhodey was sticking around and had gone and had a meeting with his higher ups to explain why. Tony couldn’t wait until everything was permanent on that end too, he loved having his friend again. It was just like college only better because he wasn’t drinking all the time.

And Bucky was talking to a therapist the best money could buy. Tony was also working on something to help recover from traumatic memories. He had been working on it before the whole deaging fiasco began, but thanks to Loki he didn’t have a need for it anymore. But Bucky did and he liked the man, even if he was ultra protective, Tony could use all the protectors he could.

He stepped off the helicarrier with his team, and started walking down the hallway towards the debriefing meeting. He didn’t usually come to the meetings, because he always saw through Fury’s bull shit. But Steve had said it was mandatory today and Tony didn’t want to mess up this new friendship/brotherhood thing they had going on.

He would never admit it to anyone but himself, but he was enjoying having someone around his age. He grinned in amusement to himself as they all hurried down the hallway. He wondered what they would do when they got back to the tower. He knew that when everyone had been asleep the other night he had taken all his toys and put them on his playroom floor. He didn’t have it in him to just get rid of them or donate them.

He was sure that 25 was too old to be playing with toys, but he couldn’t help it. Especially the legos, he was glad he was so wealthy. He shook his head again realizing that they had already passed the bathrooms and were just about to go inside. He had taken off his suit, as he didn’t see a reason to keep it on indoors, but maybe he should have used his filtration system before he had done that. He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he had neglected to pay attention to his full bladder. He didn’t see Maria Hill or Fury in the room, which is why he reached forward to tap the shoulder of his closest teammate, who just happened to be Clint.

Clint turned around at the tap, looking at Tony questioningly. He wasn’t going to lie, he felt rather protective to this Tony, because he looked young enough to be his son and that fatherly instinct was strong. It didn’t help, that Tony’s brown eyes were warm and full of trustworthiness, he needed to be protected at all costs. “What’s up?” He asked out curiously.

“I’ll be back okay?”Tony said out quickly as Rhodey always liked it when he told someone when he was leaving the room. His friend said that if someone tried to kidnap him, he would have a guide for how long he had been gone. And Tony had grinned ruefully because that advice had come in handy a few times.

“Sure,” Clint said out easily, before he turned to head to his seat.

Tony had just made his way out of the door and back into the hallway when he felt someone’s hand clasp his own shoulder. He flinched before he could help himself, turning to see who had grabbed him. He frowned as he looked at Fury in disbelief. “Why would you do that?”

Nick was a little shaken because it had been a long time since he had seen Stark flinch, he had actually thought the man had grown out of it. However as he caught sight of the man’s face, he froze because this was a new development. He had been warned about it, curtesy of Natasha but she hadn’t said he had gone down this far in age. He could use him in some under cover work, if Stark would cooperate. He would have to think on it, but back to the matter at hand.

“Where do you think you’re going? The meeting starts now,” Nick said pointedly.

“I know it does, but I’ll be back,” Tony said out sincerely and he meant it.

“Yeah right Stark, I know you. Once you leave my sight, you wont come back. I don’t care what you think you need to do, it can wait until after the meeting,” Nick said out seriously.

Tony swallowed thickly but didn’t try to argue his point, he sighed softly, knowing no matter what he said that Fury was still struck in his old ways. Whatever the older him had done, he was still bitter about it. He shook his head before he shrugged out of the man’s grasp before he headed into the room. He dropped himself into the chair next to Clint, crossing his arms a little moodily as Fury got up to speak, before Natasha went up Next to tell of the battle from her point of view on the ground.

”What’s wrong?” Clint asked out quietly, as he noted the defensive position of the younger male next to him.

”Nothing,” Tony mumbled out quietly, not feeling up to sharing right now. What would he even say? Fury was Clint’s boss after all. 

Clint didn’t believe him, but he did drop the topic, just choosing to quietly observe Tony to see if he could figure out what was wrong and if he could fix it. 

Steve grimaced as it was his time to go over his point of view during the battle but the timing couldn’t be worse. He stood up, hands reaching up to unclasp the back of his uniform, because he knew himself. He made his way to the front of the room and turned to face his team. It was a new feeling, because Tony was looking at him attentively and he had never done that before.

Though if he was being fair, he couldn’t remember the last time, that Tony had willingly come to a debriefing meeting. Steve shook his head, because his thoughts were starting to run rampant as he struggled to focus on anything other then his small bladder. He quickly started talking, knowing the sooner he finished the sooner he would get to go. He just didn’t realize that he was talking so fast.

“Wait, what was that Steve? You were standing where, when the what almost hit you? I didn’t get any of it, you’re talking way to fast,” Bruce said out honestly.

“I said that one of the guys I was fighting, he um..he had a partner that I didn’t see and I..ooh,” Steve only managed to stammer out before he was shaking his head quickly, the time was up. He was already walking towards the door before realizing he should probably say something. “Excuse me,” he muttered out, before he disappeared out of the room, and hurried to the bathroom.

“I swear, he has the worse timing imaginable,” Clint said out dryly, his tone amused.

“Maybe he should go first from now on,” Bruce said with a smile of his own.

Tony was a little bit confused but the awkwardness and the way Steve had been pacing had let him in on why that was. He could totally sympathize with his friend, only he had been allowed to leave. He turned to look at Clint worriedly.

“Is anyone else allowed to do that in the middle of a meeting?” Tony asked out quietly, wondering if there was a double standard, because Steve was Captain America after all.

“No one else does it but Steve,” Clint answered out truthfully, not understanding completely what Tony was asking.

The reason why Steve was the only one who left was because his bladder was so small, and Natasha and he and long ago suppressed the urges to go until it was a safe time. And honestly he wasn’t sure about Bruce, and didn’t feel comfortable enough to ask.

Tony frowned, because yes it was a double standard. He swallowed thickly, the panic and added stress starting to set in. He would just try to ignore his bladder, Bruce was up anyway and he wanted to hear what his friend had to say.

He just wished his bladder had taken the hint, he grimaced and wiggled in his seat as he tried to focus on something else but the painfully fully urge in his lower abdomen. Unable to focus on anything he turned his body in his chair as best as he could, before he casually set his hand in his lap.

This was just in case, but again his body didn’t get the memo, as his fingers quickly grabbed his crotch to give it a much needed squeeze. He tried to keep the tension from his body, because this room had a few spies in here and he didn’t want to get called out.

Clint was watching Tony out of the corner of his eyes, and the father in him was well aware that the young man in the chair next to him was getting to be in a bad way. As Bruce got up to give his and Hulk’s view, he turned to look at Tony, thankful that he was sitting in the chair right next to him.

“Tony, the debriefing is going to take another hour or two,” Clint said honestly.

Tony grimaced because he had been childishly hoping that it would be done within the hour or less. There was no way he would be able to hold it two more hours, he was pushing it as it is.

“Great, thanks for telling me,” he mumbled out. If he was being honest he wished that Clint hadn’t even opened up his big mouth. He could feel the dread starting to sink in, because he no idea what he was going to do. It wasn’t like he could excuse himself like Steve had done.

Clint frowned because Tony didn’t even make a move to start getting up. He sighed before the father in him deciding he was making an appearance now. “Look kid, when you gotta pee, you gotta pee there’s nothing you can do about it but go,” he said out bluntly, his tone low so as not to embarrass his young teammate.

Tony flushed in embarrassment anyway because that was beyond blunt. He looked at his crotch, where his hand was holding himself tightly and back up to the concerned eyes of Clint. “I’m not allowed to leave the meeting,” he admitted out.

Clint frowned, teeth gritting in disbelief before he calmed himself down. “Who told you that?” He asked out quietly.

“Fury,” Tony mumbled out honestly, as he tried to casually shift in his seat. Clint might have known but not everyone else did thank you very much.

Clint’s eyes flashed over to his oblivious boss, because the fuck? He turned to face Natasha in disbelief. “Fury told him he can’t leave the meeting and I don’t understand why,” he admitted out.

“I’ll take care of it, see if you can get him to just go anyway,” Natasha said out seriously. The old Tony didn’t let let anyone tell him what he could or couldn’t do. This young Tony didn’t have that confidence yet, and until he did his team would have to look out for him. Nodding silently to herself she got from her seat and walked over to the man in question.

“Director,” she said out softly.

Nick turned around to look at her in curiosity because what did she need? “Is Barton telling Stark to go?” He asked, he wasn’t blind, he knew that uncomfortable expression on Tony’s face, had seen it numerous times over the years.

Natasha furrowed her eyes brows in confusion before shaking her head. “He won’t go, Tony said that you forbade him from leaving the meeting,” she said pointedly, her tone a bit accusatory because this Tony was a kid like Steve was, so why would he do that?

“I did not say that,” Nick stated out carefully, his eyebrow arching in disbelief.

“He says you did, why would he lie?” Natasha pointed out bluntly.

Nick frowned as he thought back to his conversations with Stark. He hadn’t even spoken to this version of Stark, hadn’t had a chance too. So what was he talking…oh! He grimaced because yes he did say that, but it had been in a different context.

“I told him that back when he was older, he was ruthless when it came to getting out of meetings with me. He never listened to me then, I don’t understand why he would listen now,” Nick said out truthfully, hinting slightly as he looked at her to tell him why that was.

Natasha knew why, but she wasn’t going to say as such to her boss. This was the same man who had tried to get Tony thrown into a foster home and steal his suits when he had been deaged. The Director was her boss, but he wasn’t her friend like Tony was and she wouldn’t be forgetting that ever again.

“Anyway, that rule for him is now void,” Nick added when she didn’t enlightened him to why Stark was the way he was now.

Natasha nodded as she gestured to Clint who was shaking his head no. “You’re going to have to tell him yourself, he doesn’t believe either me or Clint,”

Nick sighed, because Tony clearly still had some trust issues if that was the case. He cleared his throat, holding a hand up to Bruce to stop talking for a moment.

“Tony, that rule is now void. If you need to be excused do so,” he said out professionally.

“See there’s no more rule, go pee kid, now,” Clint told him assertively.

Tony swallowed thickly as he carefully stood up from his chair with a nod. He had managed to remove the hand that had been holding his crotch, but was standing stiffly because of it.

He bit his bottom lip, before he hurried around the table, and towards the door, his hands pulling up his pants in a last ditch effort to keep his liquid where it was supposed to be. It hadn’t like having to experience gravity, and he was grateful when he finally out of the debriefing room, taking that time to take off at a fast run to the bathrooms. 

Steve was just stepping out of the bathroom when he was nearly toppled over by Tony who ran inside as if something was chasing him. He said nothing as he headed back into the bathroom, only to freeze as he caught sight of Tony who had froze just before he made it to a urinal. He now understand why the other male had ran into the bathroom, he hadn’t made it, he could hear the liquid splashing onto the tile floor below. And he felt awful for his friend, as he himself was no stranger to accidents.

Tony hadn’t heard Steve come in, too busy trying not to freak out as he felt the warm stream falling down his legs and into his socks and shoes. He was peeing his pants right in front of the urinals. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his shirt, wondering how on earth this had happened to him. He hiccuped out tearfully as he struggled not to break down right then and there. He never should have come, this turning over a new leaf only hurt him in the end.

Steve felt a bit awkward standing there but didn’t know what else to do, at least not until he could see his friend starting to cry. He moved forward without thinking, wincing as Tony froze at the noise

“Whose there?” Tony whispered out bravely, refusing to turn around and show his accident to whoever the hell was there.

“It’s just me, what do you need me to do?” Steve asked out gently, from where he had his hand still on the door.

Tony could have hugged him in that instant but he was wet and way to upset to hug anyone without breaking down all over them. “Could you tell them that, I wasn’t feeling so good so I went home?” He asked out tearfully, wishing everything that he was already in the tower.

“I’ll tell them,” Steve promised his friend sincerely. “What happened?” He asked out quietly.

“Fury’s a dick,” Tony hiccuped out, as he activated his suit. Before he put the helmet down, he turned to look back at Steve one last time. “Promise you won’t tell anyone?” He asked out sadly.

“I won’t tell anyone,” Steve said out quietly, having to assume Tony knew Rhodey or Bucky didn’t count. Because he was definitely telling one of them, whether he wanted to or not. Or hello JARVIS would tell one of them. Either way, Tony wouldn’t be able to keep this a secret. Especially if Fury was being a dick, Steve saw no reason to protect him.

“Thanks Steve,” Tony said out sincerely before proceeding to fly out of the window.

Steve didn’t say anything as his teammate and friend left, though he did open up the janitors closet and mop up Tony’s puddle. He felt sick to his stomach, because why would Fury do that? Would he turn around and do it to Steve as well? Was it a power trip thing? Putting the mop back, he slowly walked back to the meeting room, his mind going a mile a minute.

Clint looked up when the door opened, frowning when he only saw Steve. He had a bad feeling in his stomach, the dad part of him knew that Tony had been way to far gone to make it to the bathroom dry. Fury should have long ago voided that rule, or better yet should never had made that rule in the first place. Where was the man’s self preservation and common sense?

“Did you see Tony?” Clint asked Steve out curiously.

Steve took a breath, refusing to look at the director he might do something without thinking like knock the man out. He knew he would probably regret it later, but he could care less right now.

“Tony got super sick in the bathroom, and I told him to go home. I think it might have been something we all ate, because I feel sick too,” Steve said out with a fake gag before he grabbed his things and turned to leave the room. He slammed the door on his way out angry on his friend’s behalf heading towards the garage so he could grab his bike.

“I’d better go, I need to go tell Bucky and Rhodey the whole story before you get fucked up.They’re rather protective,” Clint said worriedly, moving quickly as he too got his stuff to get the hell out of the room.

Natasha turned to look at Nick in disbelief. “Do we really need to have another talk about Tony sir?” She asked out lightly.

Nick swallowed thickly, remembering her last talk. He was sure she would have killed him had she really wanted to and there would have been nothing he could do about it.

“Perhaps we should, that rule should have never been a rule. Does someone tell you when you can and cannot piss Director?” Bruce asked out a little too casually as he stood up. The Hulk was angry because the being had smelled the urine even before Tony had left the room. So Bruce already knew that Tony hadn’t made it, and that Steve was covering for him.

Nick audibly gulped then, turning to look at his partner who was steadily looking elsewhere. He hoped he came out of this one alive.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

Tony allowed himself a small cry when he was safely encased in his Iron Man armor and was heading towards his tower. He couldn’t believe he had just done that, oh god what if Steve Was secretly laughing at him? What if the other man told? He shook the thought away, as he touched down on his landing pad and started the sequence for getting out of his suit. He was so in his thoughts that he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone until he heard the voice.

Bucky had been confused when he saw Tony coming back alone, hadn’t there been a meeting the Avengers had been attending? He had missed out, as he had a meeting of his own with his therapist. He wondered what happened, especially as once Tony’s face and arms were free he could tell that the young man had been crying. He got his answer as the rest of the armor fell away and he got sight of the wet pants.

“Oh bug, what happened?” He asked out gently as he started walking towards the younger man.

Tony shrugged like he didn’t care because he wanted it to hurt less then he did now. He took a shuddering breath. “Steve is the only one allowed to have bathroom breaks during the meeting,” he started out honestly. That was the last time he going to be physically in a debriefing meeting. If Fury wanted him to come, it would be via video chat only. He would never give that man power over him again.

“What?” Bucky whispered out in acute horror. He was sure he had heard wrong, because what the fuck?

“Yeah, I was holding it the whole time and Clint and Natasha had to beg Fury to let me go. He finally said I could, but by then it was way too late, I had already peed,” Tony confessed out sadly.

“That is fucked up, and definitely not okay,” Bucky said out seriously as he held an arm out for him to come here, as his other hand grabbed his phone.

Tony sniffled, before he made his way over to Bucky, pressing his face into the older male’s side. “Where’s Rhodey?”

“I’m calling him right now, he’s probably already on his way. His meeting with his superiors didn’t take that long,” Bucky said out truthfully as he held the phone to his ear.

Rhodey answered the call on the second ring, he was in his armor and about a hour away from the tower. “Hi James,” he said with a grin at their inside joke between the two of them.

“Hey James, listen we need to have a conversation with Fury,” Bucky said out seriously, not even able to smile right now.

Rhodey lost his grin, his teeth clenching at the implications of his friend’s words. “What happened?”

“Tony had an accident,” Bucky said out honestly.

Rhodey felt like his heart dropped. He had just gotten his best friend back and something else had happened to him? “Is he okay?” He asked out hoarsely, thanking everything that Autopilot had been engaged, he would have fallen from the sky he was sure of it. As it was, it felt like he was going to have a heart attack as his mind jumped to conclusions.

“Not that kind of accident, and he’s fine physically,” Bucky explained out quickly, aware of where the man’s thoughts might have gone

“Where does Fury come into this?” Rhodey asked, trying to get all the facts first He could panic or not panic after he knew everything.

“During the debriefing meeting, Steve and Tony both had to pee, however only Steve was allowed to go. Tony had to sit there and suffer until finally Fury let him go but by then it was too late. What the fuck kind of mind game is that man playing at?” Bucky asked out tightly, as he glanced over at the small head buried in the crooked of his arm.

“A dangerous one, one can’t go to jail for killing a dead man,” Rhodey said out darkly.

“Or if that deadman is killed by a ghost, no one gets charged,” Bucky said out in the same tone.

Tony knew they were plotting Fury’s death and at this point in time, he could care less. He was so innocent right now, and shy and timid and he didn’t want to be hurt anymore. He did however want to be clean, which is what he tugged on the shirt of the arm giving him comfort. “I want to shower,” he said out softly.

“We will discuss our plan of action as soon as you get here, I gotta help Tony,” Bucky promised.

“We will, take care of our boy, I’ll see you in a bit,” Rhodey said before he hung up the phone. He was pissed the fuck off.

Bucky was angry as well but he knew better to show it. “You go shower and I’ll grab your pajamas, Stevie should be here soon. He probably followed right after you,” he said honestly.

“Probably, he covered for me,” Tony admitted out honestly as he headed to his room.

“Good,” Bucky said feeling quite proud of the fact. He was happy that Steve and Tony seemed to be getting along so well. He followed after Tony even though he knew he didn’t need to but he still did. Until Tony told him otherwise he was going to give him comfort.

He smiled as he looked around the room, It was still very much a child’s room, only the bed was bigger but it still had the Avengers bedding on it. He didn’t say anything, Tony wasn’t hurting anybody with his likes.

“Okay, how about while you shower I’ll go order food and set up the couch for an impromptu movie night. Does that sound good?” Bucky asked out curiously.

Tony’s eyes lit up eagerly, nodding excitedly as he grabbed some clean underwear and his new Chewbacca onesie . He had been quite surprised when JARVIS had ordered it, and a few others for his current size. But he loved them, they were so soft and kept him warm and dare he say it he felt safe in them. With that thought in mind, the young man headed to his en-suite to get cleaned up. 


End file.
